Truth or Dare
by niikiita
Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, Thirteen, Chase, Foreman, and Taub get stuck in one of the hospital's elevators for the whole night. They engage in a naughty game of truth or dare. Decided it's complete.
1. Chapter 1: Contains IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT: **I am risking my account (oh lord)..see, I dislike livejournal because I forget about it and yes, I know I haven't been around fanfiction but I just haven't felt confident in writing, I have a little movie about 'Running in Circles' in my head but I just haven't written it.

Keep in mind that this is MATURE, MATURE, MATURE, content..also known as: adult content, in a movie it would be R..maybe..you know, I don't want to mention the word in case I don't know..something happens. If you don't like it..PLEASE don't report it. I am warning you, don't be MEAN.

I have actually seen stories that are much like mine and they weren't reported..I would like to know who the son of a bitch was. Anywho, I'm passed that and well, enjoy the reading. Oh, and yeah, I still haven't written anything after chapter 11 sooo you're all going to have be good sports and wait. Wait about a week until I see what happens with the story, you know, if it gets removed..if my account gets banned (yes, I fear the worst) and well, if you guys are still interested in more.

* * *

Cuddy's heels were heard clanking it's way in a power walk towards the elevator, "Wilson. Wilson! Hold the door."

House pushed Wilson's hand down in his attempt to leave Cuddy waiting for another elevator, just because he could, but her slender figure passed through the narrow doors rather quickly. House rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm surprised your ass didn't get caught on the way in."

Cuddy's response was only to glare at him and press the button that would take her to her destination.

Suddenly everything went pitch-black. There was a huge turbulence as the metal box stopped abruptly. Thirteen held on tighter to the metal bar on the elevator's wall. Taub fell on his ass, grabbing Foreman's arm on his way which only caused the bigger doctor to fall on top of Tiny. Wilson grabbed both metal bars and was pressed roughly against the corner. Chase did the same as Wilson, only nearly falling on top of both the doctors who were on the floor. Cuddy who had been leaning to press the button lost balance and was about to hit the floor. House prevented her fall by snaking his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest as his back hit the metal box's wall intensely.

After they could see clearly, were well positioned, and on their feet, House snapped at Cuddy, "what did you do?"

"Me? Why would you assume I'm the one that did this?"

"Well, you were the one with your fingers on the buttons. I can only assume you clicked the one with the giant big circle around it."

"Why on Earth would I want to click the emergency button? There is no emergency."

"I don't know, you're the one with the evil plan. Not me."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Wilson was now frowning at House and if looks could kill, he would have been eight feet under ground with Cuddy's well held glare.

The young Aussie who had kept quiet through his boss's little spat decided to give his opinion on the situation, "nobody pressed the emergency button, the power must have gone out. It would explain the sudden lack of electricity."

"Yeah, well, what would've caused it?" Thirteen was now pressed up against the wall and breathing heavily.

"It says here on Twitter that there was a black out." Chase pointed out ever so casually and then turned to face Thirteen, she felt him lay his hand softly on her shoulder, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a little phobic. It'll go away soon, don't worry." And with that she waved him off, clearly wanting some space to... Breathe.

"So, Cuddles, when do you suppose the generators will start working and we'll be out of here?"

Cuddy sighed as she lift her left hand to her eyebrows, "all the power in the hospitals emergency generators would of course go to the patients. And if you hadn't set us all hostage in your office for that stupid opossum we would have been at home by punch time and not stuck in this silly elevator. So, now-"

"We're going to have to wait until morning when the power cut ends." Wilson ended his interruption with a sigh and sat down on the floor.

"So, what? We just stay here and do nothing?" Taub asked in a purely annoyed tone.

"I suppose so, you should all sit down, it's late at night and everyone in maintenance must be at home." Wilson was already comfortable on the floor.

House then stopped and turned to face Cuddy, "are you going to have to hike your skirt up in order to sit?"

"I know how to sit properly with a skirt."

Forty minutes had passed, all had kept silent. Small talk here and there but it all felt a bit awkward. House got a sly idea, "lets play a game."

Taub gave him a confused look, "A game? We are stuck in an elevator for the rest of the night and you want to play a game?"

"Hey, it's either that or be bored for the rest of the night. Your phones batteries won't last forever and we need at least two fully charged."

"And what would this game be?" Wilson was already interested, deep down he was always in for House's games.

"Truth or dare."

"What are we ten and at a slumber party?" Chase asked with a scoff.

Cuddy who had been busy with her blackberry looked up at Chase, "I don't think House's truth or dare game will be as innocent as a couple of ten year old's would play."

House grinned at Cuddy and looked up to the sealing rather quickly, his grin not yet leaving his lips, "okay, so here are the rules, simple ones: You will ask or dare any individual anything you want him to answer or do. If he or she rejects he or she must pay. Every time someone decides pays the stakes will be doubled. The starting money would be of 500 dollars. For example: if I ask Taub if he has ever masturbated thinking about men and he doesn't want to answer he pays me 500 dollars. Then, if he tells Cuddy to kiss Thirteen and she rejects, she pays Taub 1,000 dollars."

"What do we look like? Banks?" Thirteen didn't seem to pleased to have to pay a huge load of money for something she didn't want to do.

"We are all doctors, we all have a lot of money. So, who starts?"

"We never agreed to play."

"True, Cuddles, but we really have no other options and we will end up playing."

Chase was the first to ask, "Thirteen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you lose your virginity to a man or a woman?"

"Woman."

House said in his whiniest tone, "oh come on people, details."

Thirteen simply ignored him and looked to her right, where Taub was sitting, "Truth or dare, Taub."

"Truth."

"How many women have you slept with?"

He was feeling like giving a little more detail, he thought that if he gave details then the others would feel more open to give out details as well, "I have slept with twelve, my wife being the forth."

"Cuddy, truth or dare?"

When she heard her name her head popped up in shock, setting her blackberry aside she answered, "dare."

Everyone was surprised that she picked dare, little did they know that she just was avoiding a particular question she knew someone would ask. House as always made a silly comment about her, saying he always knew she was a naughty one.

"...Okay,' Taub was still recovering from the slight shock, 'I dare you to kiss Thirteen."

Cuddy's eyes widened a little, she had never kissed someone of the same sex before. She went over it a little, she'd have to pay 500 dollars and if she did those were going to be doubled. It was just a kiss, she shouldn't lift the amount up because of a kiss. She leaned forward and Thirteen followed, both women were on all fours, faces merely centimeters away from each others. Thirteen decided it would be best if she took the initiative and gave Cuddy a soft warm butterfly kiss on her lips. She gave her another, Cuddy narrowed her lips slightly and Thirteen saw this an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Caressing her tongue over Cuddy's lower lip she slipped it in, daring Cuddy's tongue to come out and play. Cuddy kissed Thirteen with more fire now and she now challenged Thirteens tongue with her own. Cuddy nibbled on Thirteen's lower lip, causing her to moan softly she then pulled her lip softly and began to back up. She saw House's widening blue eyes and dropped jaw, trying not to laugh she cleared her throat, "Dr. Hadley, what flavoured lip gloss was that? Coconut?"

"Ahem, yes."

"You're going to have to give me the name then." Thirteen simply smiled and nodded as she sat back down to her spot. "Okay, Wilson, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Out of the men here, who would you date?"

To that he gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't want to answer that."

"Oh then you know the rules Jimbo, pay the penalty."

He reached into his coat pocket and wrote Cuddy a check of 500 dollars. "House, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have sex with Cuddy." Wilson was sure House would say no, he wouldn't have sex in front of every one of his employees. And if he did dare, Cuddy wouldn't let him so he was bound to get his 500 dollars back and be 500 dollars richer still.

"Okay." House began to stand up and reached for Cuddy's hand to lift her up.

"House! I am not having sex with you!"

Everyone's eyes were wide open, as they saw House grab Cuddy by the arms and put her to her feet.

"Sorry, Cuddy. Don't have 1,000 dollars."

"... I'll pay them for you." She was now slammed against the wall, House's body pinning her against it.

"Those aren't the rules." She could feel his warm breath against her neck, his hands gripping her wrists up above her head so she wouldn't attempt to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel her body heat up, he was so close to her, and the fact that he wanted to fuck her know just made the adrenaline pump faster through her veins. If she knew any better she'd say her cheeks were visibly crimson red. House wasn't making it easy for her to deny her sexual desire for him, just the feel of his breath tickling her neck as he blurted out reasons to why he was going to fuck her right there and now was making her want to give in. But she was also well aware of the five sets of eyes popping out of all her employees daces.

'House! For the last time I am not going to let you fuck me in front of all my employees!'

'Oh, you will be so lost with my manhood that you won't even remember the peeping Tom's.'

'No, no, no.' She began to wriggle in attempt to loosen his hold of her wrist, unconsciously rubbing her hips against his growing length.

'You have to stop squirming.'

She gave up, sighing and leaning her head back she sucked in the slight pain of the little Indian sunburn she had practically given her own wrists. House saw this as the perfect opportunity to devour her neck, placing hot wet kisses on her burning flesh.

He grabbed both her wrists with one hand now, leaving the free one to trace a soft line down her arm, the curve of her waist, sneaking the tip of his fingers up the hem of her sky blue top. As his fingers began to caress her bare skin, her stomach sucked in. He peeked his fingers under the lace of her bra, she called out his name softly, warning him, sounded more like a plea if you asked him.

House separated his hungry mouth from her neck and looked up at her, her eyes were filled with desire and furry. He leaned closer to her mouth and just as she was about to turn her head the other way he caught her, lips crashing together, he wasted no time in brushing his tongue against her lower lip and she greeted him by caressing her own tongue against his, forgetting about everyone who was watching.

They both fought for dominance, House bucked his hips up against her pelvis, wanting her to give out the first sound of pleasure but all his actions did was force him to hold a grunt in the back of his throat. She sucked on his lower lip fiercely, she had him now and didn't want to let go. Cuddy was caught by surprise when House cupped her breast, his thumb gracing over the thin material of her laced bra, brushing over the hardened pebble.

A soft unbearable moan escaped her lips, into his mouth, she could feel him smirking. Trailing kisses through her jaw and to her her ear he spoke in the most hushed tone he could, a message just for her.

'As much as I want to fuck you senseless right now, I won't. I wouldn't be able to help myself and I'd tear off all your clothes, exposing you. I don't want others to see what's mine now. But don't go on thinking I am setting you free.'

Her heavy breathing was a soft melody to his ear as he spoke to her, his hand leaving her her breast and traveling down teasingly slow.

His fingers slid down the hem of her skirt, 'geez Cuddy, you can barely breathe in this thing,' his hand now snaked around her waist and pulled down the zipper that kept the skirt tight. Eager, he reached his destination, cupping her heat, 'god, you're soaking wet.'

She gasped as he cupped her and this only caused his throbbing member to pain, wanting to be taken out for play. He slid his middle finger between her wet folds, teasing her, wanting her to beg. He circled her clit and let it slid between his index and middle finger, pinching it between them.

Burring her face in his collar bone all that the others were able to do was hear her pleasure, House's body covering what he did in her skirt.

Her moaning was getting louder and she couldn't take his tease any longer, 'House...'

'Yes?'

'...'

'Tell me what it is you want, Cuddy. I'm not a mind reader.'

Gregory House was always an ass, she'd say he was an even bigger one during any sexual act. Wanting her to beg for him, but it had been so long since she felt a man give her pleasure that her lust had taken over her self control.

'I... I want you to penetrate your finger in me.' It was hushed against his ear.

'What was that?'

He had stopped stimulating her clit completely now, 'I want you to slide your fingers in me you bas-!'

House one finger in her, causing her to moan in pleasure, head crashing against his shoulder as slid in another finger. Curling them as he moved then in and out of her.

'Oh god, House.' She mumbled against his chest, bobbing her head up to kiss his neck. Laying hungry wet kisses as he now scissored his fingers with rhythm. Her tongue brushed his neck and he palmed her clit. Now both scissoring and stimulating her with his palm, he could feel her muscles tighten in his hand. God how he wanted to feel this around his member. Why didn't he think of this before?

'Come for me, Cuddy.'

She nibbled on his neck as she felt another wave of pleasure run all over her body, spasms like mad. His fingers brushed over her most sensitive spot and she let out a moan louder than what she wanted as he pressed that spot.

He let her wrists fall and cupped her cheek whilst she was so close to reaching an orgasm. He kissed her passionately, her muscles clenched, shivering while wrapping her arms under his, and digging her nails in his shoulder. She felt her core pulse in his fingers, his name escaping into his lips.

He slid his fingers from her, leaving her to a small whimper.

House reached her zipper and pulled it up for her, sitting down and asking Wilson for his hankie. She sat down, cheeks flushed, her eyes were closed as she got her breathing in order but she could feel her employees' eyes digging holes in her burning flesh.

'So, Wilson, truth or dare?'

'Me? Again, House, why not pick someone else?'

'Truth. Or. Dare?'

Wilson sighed at his now frowning friend, 'D-dare.'

'Great! Let Foreman give you a blow job.'

'What?'

'Hey, you all heard how Cuddy sounds while she's having an orgasm, it's only fair to see what you look like when another man is sucking on you.'

'No, House.' Wilson and Foreman said this in unison.

'See? You are meant to be together. And,' he reached Wilson's jacket pocked and grabbed his wallet, 'you can't pay your way out of it.'


	3. Chapter 3

'House , you can't make me give Wilson a blow job! And why me, why not Thirteen or Cuddy?' Foreman had gotten up now, pacing the elevator. Well, pacing the little places of the floor that didn't have legs.

'I can make you do all my clinic hours for lets say oh, three months... I can also make both your lives a living hell. And as for it being done by a woman... No. Besides, no one has picked you. You have a right to play, it's only fair.'

'Since when did you start being fair?'

House only frowned and challenged him with his scowl. The idea here was to ridicule Wilson and never letting him with the fact that he got sucked by a man. But he couldn't tell him that of course, then it wouldn't be as fun. And why was he obsessing so much over humiliating his friend? Why did he want the spot light to go away from Cuddy? Why was he being so over protective? After all those years he spent spreading every rumor he could about her sex life, now he was irritated by the fact that others got to listen.

Wilson knew House would indeed make them experience the rest of their lives as a living hell. He knew that wherever he'd go House would find him, he was like the plague and Foreman couldn't quit his job and so he really didn't have a choice now did he? Hell or give a man a blow job and get on with his life in "peace".

Wilson got up on his feet and began to unbuckle his belt, Foreman just stood in place, his eyes widening as he saw reality come closer, 'Oh, hell no! Wilson, Wilson don't you dare drop them pants.'

Thirteen could help but laugh once she saw the oncologist's boxer shorts, they were gray and had red fire ants drawn all over them, it had a big cartoon one with a little bubble that quoted "In the pants".

'Good god, Wilson...' House's laugh was inevitable, the boxer shorts were goofy as hell.

'Foreman, just get on with it so we can live a less painful life after tonight.'

'But,' Foreman's scoff interrupted his whole sentence the sight of those boxer shorts was just too much, 'but,' and again the scoff that was just pissing Wilson off even more, 'the fire ants could bite me.'

The others that were having more control in their laugh but couldn't bare hide the smile and tried to cover it with their hands discreetly just blurted out in laughter.

'Okay, okay.' Foreman dropped to his knees and squint his eyes, tightly shutting them completely closed as he saw Wilson's hand grab the black waist band.

Everyone's laughter disappeared in an instant. All the silence didn't make Foreman and Wilson's situation any better.

A harsh groan escaped his throat as he came, the fact that another man was the cause of this climax was petrifying. Neither men dared to look at each other as they sat back. Foreman's eyes didn't leave the sealing and Wilson buried his face in his left hand.

'It's fine, you aren't gay.' Thirteen broke the silence, trying to make both men feel better about this moment.

'Thirteen, truth or dare?'

She already knew what Wilson wanted to ask her so she chose truth.

'How did you know you were bisexual?'

'I felt attracted to women. You know, the knot in my stomach, I couldn't stop thinking about this particular girl in my elective class, she was so hot and I wanted to do so many things to her. Whenever I was near her I got nervous, the same way I got when I was around the guy I liked. Then I knew. Now, the fact that you just came in another man's mouth doesn't make you gay. If you want to do it again then... You might be gay.'

'I was actually thinking about Cuddy and all the noises she made.'

House's jaw tightened. Was that jealousy? No! He just wanted her zesty body, never in his right mind would he be attracted to "her". He shouldn't be wanting to punch his friend's face until it bled for his comment.

Wilson laughed internally, knowing it would bother House but then regretting what he had just said as he saw Cuddy's features turn to pure embarrassment.

'Okay... Then you have no problem...'

'Taub, truth or dare.'

'Truth.'

'Where you the slightest bit turned on by Wilson and Foreman's perfomance?'

'No,' it was a sturdy "no", not hesitated but firm. With the corner of his eye he glanced over to House who was twirling his cane, 'I was turned on by Cuddy's performance though.' House stopped twirling his cane immediately and and took a deep breath, thinking no one saw his reaction to the comment he proceeded to twirl the cane as if nothing ever happened. But Taub knew better, he was 99% certain that House was jealous and he wanted to turn the cards on House's game a little.

'Cuddy, truth or dare?'

Pick dare, pick dare, pick dare, was all Taub was hopping for.

Don't you dare pick dare! No, pick dare, it's not as if I cared. _But you do you, you'd drown in jealousy if she were dared to perform a sexual act on another man. _House tried his best to ignore that annoying little voice in his head.

'Dare.'

Even though Taub's plan involved her choosing dare, he couldn't help but notice that she hasn't once chosen truth.

'May I ask you a question before I give you your dare?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because I chose dare, not truth.'

'Why are you avoiding the questions? Are you hiding something and are afraid we might ask?'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'Fine, fine, I dare you to give Chase... a "blow job",' the emphasis on those last words where stabbing House. It made him want to sit on a knife. Chases eyes, however, lite up like a child in Christmas morning.

'Didn't you just see a blow job?'

'Yes, but, male/male blow jobs do not turn me on. Watching you give a blow job would be much more satisfying. I'd dare you to give me one but... I'm trying to be faithful now.'

Chase was already standing up and eagerly unbuckling his belt when he felt Cuddy's hand over his, stopping him and using him as support to stand up.

'You can pay money if you don't want to do the dare.' House wanted to bite his tongue after saying that, jealousy took over all his rational thoughts.

She turned her head back, her signature smirk covered her facial features, 'Who said I didn't want to. Maybe it has been a fantasy I've always had.'


	4. Chapter 4

'You,' Chase's voice was a little high pitched, he had to clear his throat and try again, 'you've fantasized... about me?' He was actually taken by surprise, it never crossed his mind that Cuddy, his boss' boss, would fantasize about him.

'Don't get your hopes up too high, she said maybe and I bet she it's only to not think about me.'

'Yes, House. You are on my mind twenty four seven,' the level of fake irritation and sarcasm in her tone was about to pop the meeter. Truth be told she was really enjoying House's jealousy... If he was jealous. He had that smug look on his face as he boost his own ego up with that comment. If there was any jealousy in him, his tone hide it very well. Only way to find out was to do the dare and I mean like really, Chase was a very attractive young man.

She placed one warm peck on Chase's neck, followed by her hands running up his chest. A trail or pecks climbed up his neck and were about to land on the destination point when a hard object tickled the back of her knee. Ignoring it she placed a faint and lofty kiss on the blonde man's lips.

Not being at all coy he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue lousily in her mouth, which she accepted with a blatant and over dramatic moan. She couldn't help but compare his kiss with House's.

House was passionate, he fought for being in control when Chase kissed her as if he was dehydrated.

Parting his lips she paid attention to his neck and could feel his length rub against her lower stomach.

She was just about to get on her knees when a yelp escaped her lips and filled the air as she was yanked backwards by her skirt. The surprise causing her to fall on her bottom and on a hard wooden stick.

'House!' was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she could say as the pain passed by. Turning her attention to the obnoxious doctor, 'What the hell was that all about?'

House wanted to beat himself up. What the hell was wrong with him? How the hell was he going to cover this, this, this, disaster! He acted irrationally, for the first time in his life he didn't think before he acted.

'What was what about?' good god, now he was acting stupid! Couldn't he think of a better reply?

'That! You pulling me and making me land on my ass.' She was playing dumb, she was about 80% sure that he was jealous.

'Don't worry, your ass has some huge pillows that break every fall.' Yes, clean it up with an inappropriate comment, always works.

'My ass is not huge.' Cuddy could hear scoffs fill the air and House was more than happy that this was turning into a conversation about her ass other than his feelings.

'It actually is pretty big.'

Cuddy couldn't help but glare at Thirteen's comment which she then tried to fix telling her that she should know it's big, seeing that she looks at herself in the mirror.

'So am I getting a blow job or not?'

House's smirk nearly faded at the sound of Chase's voice but he couldn't give his rage away.

Cuddy locked eyes with House. Was he challenging her with his frown? Telling her to not to? Well, he's going to suffer. His own game turning into hell for him.

'Yes, you "are" getting your blow job.'

With that Cuddy stood up, grabbing House's cane along the way. Which only caused a scoff come from House's throat.

'Are you really going to let her do it?' Wilson's voice was hushed, as if he were telling the deepest secret.

His friend shrugged, 'why not? She and I are nothing.'

House's voice was neutral but he knew better. He knew that deep down his friend was burning.

Cuddy could feel House's eyes digging holes in the back of her head as she got on her knees and began to unbuckle Chase's pants. Taking the zipper between her teeth and pulling it down slowly. In a matter of seconds Chase's trousers were down to his ankles and she was surprised that he had absolutely no underwear.

'You don't wear any underwear?' Thirteen asked him as she eyed his length... What was that, seven inches? Her thoughts were interrupted by Chase's answer, claiming that Cameron was the one that did the laundry and he broke the machine trying to clean his underwear.

'I don't know what I did wrong, it just add soap aaaand-' his sentence was cut short by Cuddy's tongue flicking the tip of his head. Her warm breath tickled as she let out a short and throaty chuckle. She kissed the tip of his member and a moan filled the room. Much like wrath filled House's veins.

Chase's jaw dropped as the tip of his arousal was wrapped around Cuddy's lips, the tip of her fingers played with his balls, and her tongue swirled around him.

His hips bucked as she began to suck on his head but her free hand held his hip back. She sucked on him a little harder, teasing him, he wanted to feel her warm mouth around him. He bucked his hips again and groaned.

'Be patient, Chase.' Her breath caused a cool sensation on his burning flesh as she spoke. His fists tightened and his breathing increased as her tongue lapped against his glands.

House mimicked her words mockingly, knowing that all eyes where on them and not on him.

'No, you're not. You keep on bucking your hips.'

'Well, I can't help it. I want moooore.'

He felt Cuddy's mouth wrap around him, taking him by surprise once more. She sucked hard on his member, working his balls and wrapping her petite hand around the base of his shaft, stroking what she could not fill.

Please, he sounds like a woman begging for "mooore", House made fun of Chase in his mind as he watched her... with him. Such a masochist he was.

'God, Cuddy.' The Aussie's hips thrust involuntary, going deeper into her mouth. She sucked hard enough to hollow her cheeks around him, her name echoing on the metal walls as he came fast and hard.

He sagged against the wall and slipped down to the floor and lazily pulled his trousers up as Cuddy rose to her feet and sat next to House who she did not dare look at.

Cuddy cleared her throat and turned her head slightly to look at House, 'truth or dare, House?'


	5. Chapter 5

'I pick dare.'

Cuddy was really hoping he would have picked truth but knowing House... he wouldn't. Either way she could still try, 'fine, I dare you to tell me if you were jealous or not.'

She wanted to hear him admit it but odds were that she never would.

'Oh, you are quite the trickster... no. I was not jealous.'

Cuddy tried to find something, anything in his ice blue eyes that would indicate that he was indeed jealous. But all she saw was furry and if she were to look past that furry she might have caught a glimpse of dejection.

'Admit it.' She was positive that he was jealous. What other reason could he have to pull her as he had done?

'I don't have to admit anything. And, I do believe it's my turn. Thirteen, truth or dare?'

'Mm, dare.'

House wiggled his brows in the most suggestive way at Thirteen and Cuddy knew nothing good was going to come out of this. He then turned his head and stared at Cuddy, 'I dare you to... Have sex with me.'

He observed every inch of her as he finished his dare. He saw how her jaw tightened and neck stretched a little. Both her eyebrows arched as if telling him she didn't care but her eyes begged to differ.

'House, I won't have sex with you.'

'What is it with you women and not wanting to fuck me?'

'You are my boss.'

'Yes, but she's my boss and I had sex with her.'

'You only gave her an orgasm with your hand.'

House scoffed and was about to correct the young doctor when Cuddy gave him a "you – say – anything – about – that – one – night – and – you – die" look.

To her amazement, he kept quiet and it was even more of a surprise to watch Thirteen rise to her feet.

'Dr. Hadley, you don't have to sleep with him.' Cuddy tried not to give out the jealousy and rage in her tone.

Although her tone was soft, Thirteen felt as if Cuddy was playing a murder scene with her in her mind. The arched brows and titled head as she awaited for Thirteen to add something got her even more nervous. God that woman was intimidating!

Cuddy then added, 'you can pay.'

Although she was nervous she didn't like to show it. She would never let another woman know she was intimidated by her clearing her throat she commenced, 'unlike Dr. Wilson and you, Dr. Cuddy, I left my money in my locker.'

'Yes!'

Cuddy looked at an enthusiastic House with the tail of her eye and then followed her gaze up to Thirteen's cat like eyes, 'yes, of course.'

'You... Seem to have a problem with this Cuddles.'

'I don't have a problem.' Her reply was rather quick, too quick actually but she didn't really care at this moment. Other things were filling her brain. Like watching Thirteen stand with one knee next to each of House's hips who was right next to her for crying out loud!

He watched How Cuddy's teeth clenched and she scooted a little to the left as if to give the other woman more space. His heart was pumping at such an accelerated pace that he thought it was going to drill a hole in his chest.

This felt wrong, he dared Thirteen to fuck him in order to make Cuddy feel the way he felt when she gave Chase that blow job but, he wasn't feeling better. He was feeling like a traitor.

He felt as if he was being unfaithful. No! He didn't mean anything to her. So, why does this feel so wrong, so filthy? It shouldn't!

His brain and heart were working more than sixty miles per second and made a sudden halt when he felt the tall female straddle him.

'Do you have a condom?'

He indeed have a condom. Should he say yes or should he say no?

'No.'

A playful pat was felt on both his shoulders, 'ooh, sorry House. No condom, no sex.'

A sudden rush of relief traveled through his whole body, as if a huge weight had been lifted. But he had couldn't let that show, no. 'A dare's a dare.'

'Tell you what, I'll give you a lap dance.'

If Cuddy had some naughty fun with Chase then why couldn't he?

His one nod was Thirteen's signal to start. She circled her hips in one slow move and felt his hands grip her hip automatically. Rubbing hard against him she herd a soft groan come from House's throat which encouraged her to go a little faster and harder. She circled one, twice, and felt herself get moist.

But unlike her, House wasn't getting that much aroused. This wasn't the woman he wanted on his lap. These weren't the breasts he wanted to cup, nor who's lips he wanted to be nipping his neck.

He ordered his hips to buck in order to make it seem more real, causing the young doctor to hiss as she felt an impact on her swollen clit that had been pressed on with his thrust.

He heard how Cuddy cleared her throat at the sound of the female's moan and shift uncomfortably.

He groaned as he faked his explosion, hoaxing a shiver, and patting her buttocks, ordering her to get off him.

Thirteen was flushed and fully aroused, she needed to be finished off. Leaning back against the wall she heard a small little voice in her head, _you naughty thang, you are on a truth or dare game, dare someone to go down on you and if that person chooses truth, you can always scratch the itch yourself. _

She caught her breath, 'Chase, truth or dare.'

'Dare.'

_You sly dog, seeing her in this state you can't help but want her to tell you to give it it to her. _Chase grinned at his internal thoughts and grinned even more once he heard her dare.

Wasting no time he unbuttoned Thirteen's trousers and held on to the waist, pulling them down to her ankles along with her white laced panties. He removed her bottom clothing completely and she laid on the cool floor, not caring weather it was clean or dirty. She told herself it was clean though.

Chase's hands traveled up her long toned legs and stopped at her knees which were bent up.

She had to admit she was a bit nervous, once he spread her legs she would be exposed to her co-workers. But the adrenaline rushing trough her veins told her not to care.

Soft wet kisses were placed in her inner right thigh as a hand traveled up the other. Her back arched as he lapped his tongue lazily against her warmth.

He licked her whole with his tongue flat and flicking her clit each time. She spread her legs wider and gasped as she felt his tongue separate her folds. Her hands trembled as they reached his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and hissed as he sucked on her swollen pleasure point.

She bucked her hips and pushed his face deeper. The vibration of his groan making her moan in pleasure.

His name escaped her lips as one finger parted her walls. Another came along and curled up inside her. She didn't resist herself to come, her muscles tightened around his fingers, and his name slipped from her lips constantly but hushed. She felt herself pulse madly as soon as he sucked on her one last time.

She lay there, grinning foolishly in satisfaction and he gave her both her underwear and her trousers to wear.


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst Chase undid his tie, he looked over at House, 'okay, House, you're going to choose dare right?'

'Definitely.'

'Then, you are to be blindfolded until I say so.'

'Aw come one, no fair!'

'Ah, a dare's a dare, House.' Chase handed him his tie and as House tied it, he passed his cell phone over to Thirteen and then after she read the message he quickly motioned her to pass it to Cuddy.

'Wait, that's it? I just get to be blind folded? Nothing else?'

'Yep. Now, go on, choose your victim.'

'All right, Foreman.'

'Truth.'

He groaned and thought of a question, he hated truths. 'You're never picked and when you do you choose the boring-est choice. When, where, and to whom did you lose your virginity?'

'I was eighteen, at my prom night, and she was my girlfriend.'

'Oh, you are no fun.' He could already tell Foreman was rolling his eyes and shrugging.

'Taub.'

'Erm, truth.'

'Have your parents ever caught you having sex?'

'Yes, I was sixteen but they weren't my parents, they were hers.'

House noticed that Taub was taking a long time to choose who he wanted to next, which made him skeptical about why Chase had "just" blindfolded him.

'House, since I know you are going to pick dare then you are to guess which body it is that is going to kneel next to you. You can't touch the face.'

'Pfft, that's easy... To which side am I supposed to search?'

'To your... Right.'

House didn't hear any heels nor footsteps, not even the slightest noise that would indicate movement.

He stretched out his hands and bumped with a tight stomach. Spreading his hands he grabbed hold of a small waist, indicating it was a woman.

He lowered his hands, examining every inch of her hips and thighs, he moved a hand to her inner thigh and notice that she was wearing trousers. Thirteen wears trousers... But, he went slowly back up to her hips and circled them. Thirteen wears trousers but her hips can't be big.

Reaching the hem of her trousers he tried peeking the tip of his fingers in it. He tried not to laugh, it was Cuddy. It had to be and if it was, then she couldn't breath in there.

Taking advantage of the situation he prolonged the guess. Being guided by the waist band he met the button of her trousers, with his middle finger he went south and grabbed his destination point.

Hearing her take a sharp breath he tried to maintain a very serious facial expression.

'House, how is grabbing her... there... going to tell you if it's Thirteen or Cuddy? You could obviously tell when you grabbed her waist it was female.'

'Oh hush, Jimbo.'

He shift his hand and grabbed her hip, moving her in one quick movement to his lap.

Her hands fell on his shoulders and he grabbed her wrists, running up her smooth arms. He slowed down once he reached her shoulders and traveled down the sides of her back. Ending at the curves of her waist and cupping her breasts, 'you know, I really can't tell who it is. Maybe my lips could help...'

'Nope, you shouldn't even have her on your lap. But you never follow rules,' Taub informed him and that was just what he needed.

'Exactly, I never follow rules.'

He lift her breasts one more time and gave them a playful squeeze before reaching her neck and pulling her to him. He stopped just as he could feel her lips tickle his but pushed her back slightly, he traveled his mouth to where he assumed her jaw would be and placed a warm soft kiss there.

Proceeding his warm butterfly kisses through her jaw and neck he stopped, 'it's Dr. Lisa Cuddy.'

'Yes, you can take my tie off now.'

'What, no cheering for my right answer?' he asked in a shocked tone and tossed him his tie.

'Well, you knew it was her once you cupped her breasts.'

He gave out a scoff at the naive young doctor, 'I knew since I grabbed her love handles,' he then looked over at Thirteen, who looked rather odd in Cuddy's clothes, it didn't suit her.

Before he knew it, Cuddy was already on her feet and crossing one leg over House's, 'where are you going?'

'To sit where I've been sitting all along?' it wasn't a question, more of a statement really.

'No,' he reached for her hips and pulled her down, 'you are staying on my lap.'

'Uh, no. I'm not.'

'Uh, yeah. You are. I was the only one who didn't get to see you in your underwear.'

'And?'

'And, I dare you to straddle me until we finally decide to sleep.'

'What made you think I was going to choose dare?'

'You haven't picked truth since we started playing, you are obviously hiding something,' he leaned and whispered in her ear, 'and I'll find out what it is... Though I think I know already what it is you are avoiding.'

She could feel how her cheeks began to warm when he whispered those words in her ear. He knows? No, he can't know. He's House, of course he knows. Taking her thoughts away she looked to her left and was about to ask Wilson but House whispered once more in her ear, 'he's going to choose truth.'

House's breath tickled her and sent shivers down her back, she was so close to him and couldn't do anything to him, just have him between her legs with no expectations. This was torture.

'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

Once more he whispered that he was right and Cuddy tried to ignore the warm liquid that rushed as he motioned his hips to get in a comfier position. Taking a deep breath and ignoring her hormones, she asked Wilson, 'where's the oddest place you've ever had sex in?'

He cleared his throat knowing Cuddy would get all screechy, 'first of all... it was "years" ago!'

He waited for a moment, 'at the hospital's morgue.'

'You had sex in the morgue? My morgue?'

'Yes, but there is absolutely no reason you should be acting this way... I mean, look at what we are doing here.'

'This is different...'

'Okay. Simple question, simple answer,' Wilson almost forgot who he was talking to at that moment and stammered to fix it, 'I'm sorry, it'll never and never did happen again. Taub, have you ever fantasized of Thirteen or Cuddy whilst having sex with your wife?'

'Y-yes.'

'… Who?'

'… Cuddy,' he saw how her head bolted back and her eyes were practically popping out of her eyelids, 'it's just that, well, you are a "very" attractive woman and have this dominating personality.'

Taub felt highly embarrassed by revealing such an intimate secret.


	7. Chapter 7

'All right then, Thirteen.'

Bobbing her head up she asked the little man who was sweating like pig, 'what?'

He sighed and cleared his throat, '… Truth or dare?'

'Oh, right, I wasn't paying that much attention. See, Chase has this little game on his iPhone where you pop all these coloured balls but you have to think whi-'

'Okay! Lets keep on playing the game,' Foreman interrupted her, it was all about Chase now with her, and she was talking in a rather hurried way which annoyed him.

'Jeez, I was just going to tell you that you have to think which-'

'M hm, now, Taub asked you: truth or dare.'

She let out a long overly dramatic breath, 'truth.'

'Do you like Chase?'

'I find him attractive and he is a nice a guy.'

'No, do you feel feeling for him? Do you "like" him?'

Chase had stopped what he was doing and was now staring deeply into Thirteen's eyes.

'Yeah. I'd totally date him.'

The Aussie let out a soft laugh and grinned like a fool but cleared his throat once he saw Foreman giving him the stink eye. Meanwhile, House had been practically tormenting Cuddy. He leaned ever so closely to her neck, making her think he was going to press his lips against the soft exposed skin, only to sniff and ask her what perfume she was wearing.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, asking her if she knew what fabric the trousers were made of. All very juvenile excuses to feel her and get closer to her. And to his curiosity she was accepting them and making little effort to make him stop.

Their innocent moments where set aside once they both heard Thirteen ask Taub which was a sexual fantasy that he's had towards Cuddy.

'I should have picked dare.' The big nosed man whispered to himself while burring his face under his palm.

He cleared his throat and began, 'well, I-I, I thought about her... as my... dominatrix.'

House could hold back the laugh, not that he was going to if he could anyway; Cuddy gave him a glare.

'What?' he asked in the most mocking yet innocent tone. He pursed his lips added with pure sarcasm, 'yeah, Cuddy, you just lay there and let the guy do all the work, very submissive.'

Before she could come up with a reply Foreman interrupted, 'you know, I can totally picture Cuddy with a latex dress and whip. Now, Cameron, I always pictured her with all the candles and rose petals. She'd have stuffed animals somewhere but covered them because they couldn't see her having sex.'

'You pictured Cameron?' Chase and Thirteen asked in unison.

'Uh, yeah. Don't tell me neither of you haven't pictured your co workers in a sexual act.'

They both stayed quiet and Taub decided to ask Cuddy, although he already knew she was going to pick dare, 'I dare you to stay in just your little matching underwear.'

'That does "not" mean "my" dare is over,' House included with a smirk and received rolled eyes from her.

She lay her hands on House's shoulders for support and made sure to rub her hips with a little more force than needed but not too much for it not be marked as casual. Just as she was about to move from between his legs he held on to her ankle and gave her a knowing look.

She tried to move but he only tightened his grip on her, biting his tongue to not say anything about her legs not being long enough to wear the trousers properly. She scowled at him and slide off Thirteen's top, revealing her toned abdomen and perfect breast which were covered by a Victoria's Secret black lace bra.

House's eyes studied every curve of her torso and licked his lips as she was sliding off the trousers in an achingly slow matter. He wanted to take her, right there and now. Wanted to fuck her until she begged for mercy. He wanted her and if she thought about forgetting about this night he was going to make she she'd live it every day.

He loosened his hold and she was now going straddling him once more. He pushed her straightened hair aside and set it on her ear, then whispered how much he wanted her right now in a deep lustful voice. She took in a shallow breath as she felt his bulge between her increasing heat but "had" to ignore his teasing and proceeded to ask Chase if he had ever been caught masturbating and if so to explain how.

'I was in the guys locker room. I could have sworn I was alone, it was late, everyone had already left. And then this nerd comes creeping out of a shower, which was turned off, and just stared at me. It was a pretty horrid experience.'

'You should have just said homosexual instead of nerd.' Taub commented between short laughs.

'You think he was gay?'

Thirteen's stomach full of laughter exploded in one huge ha, 'are you seriously asking if the boy was gay?'

'Okay, moving on. Thirteen, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to go check if Cuddy is wet. If she is then you must kiss her clit. If House is aroused as well, you must make her reach an orgasm.'

House felt Cuddy's entire body stiffen. 'This is going to be so much fun,' he said and watched how her eyes changed from wide to tightly shut and her brows wrinkled in unison. He tapped her thighs lightly, motioning to get off his lap.

Seeing Thirteen crawling to reach Cuddy's side Wilson shared his thoughts, 'we already saw you get eaten out while you were laying on the floor. I can tell that's how it's going to be since you are crawling... why not change positions? Give her oral sex while she stand up.'

'Or, you could do it while she's sitting on my lap.'

Cuddy glared at both House and Wilson, 'you don't even know if I'm excited or not.'

'I'm sorry to say it Lisa but... it's written all over both your faces.'

She gaped at Wilson's reply and felt House drag her back down to his lap forcefully.

'By the way, I made up my mind. You have no option, your going to get an orgasm on my lap... performed by another woman, how hot can that be?'

House spread his legs and she placed hers between them, the tip of his fingers pushing down the hem of her dark lace panty . She wrapped her small fingers around his wrist and attempted to stop him but he forced them off completely. Running his hands up her inner thighs and stopping near her crotch, spreading them both and placing each one on top of his.

He could sense her nervousness, her shallow and rapid breathing, see the pulsing vein on her neck. Where he placed a warm kiss, distracting her as Thirteen got closer.

Her grip had somewhat lost it's light grasp and her eyes closed gently as he tasted her neck and trapezius muscle. Short spasms traveled random places of her body and blood traveled to the already swollen flesh, bulging it farther.

A moan escaped her lips, not because of House but because of Thirteen's pursed lips that had tenderly pressed on her pleasure point. She dug her nails on House's wrists and flinched back against his chest, eyes cracking open, head falling back in to reality.

She felt as if she were being touched for the first time and House was getting even more aroused by her fear, by the fact that he was experiencing this with her, and how he could get the best view in the elevator between Cuddy's legs.

His breath tickled her moist neck, his hands made a sudden twist, and his hands were now guiding hers to lay on her hips. Her chest heaved as House guided her hands with his up her stomach. She let in a sharp deep breath and moan when Thirteen narrowed her lips around her clit and sucked her as House made her grasp her own breasts in unison.

Thirteen nibbled her swollen bud just as House guided her earlobe with the tip his tongue between his teeth and nibbled her ear. His fingers and hers scissored between her nipples and pinched them between them, sending bolts of ecstasy all over her body.

House's swollen member was pressing hard against Cuddy and he his hips, causing he to buck hers and as the young doctor separated her moist folds with her tongue and dug it in deep.

Thirteen moaned and lapped her tongue, licking every inch of the other woman's heat, again and again.

House abandoned his hand from her right breast and with it turned her jaw to him, pressing his lips hard against hers. His tongue slipping and brushing against her lower lip. She plunged hers into his waiting mouth with more fierce as Thirteen teased her entrance with her index finger.

Their kiss had become a bit slower but held the same passion. Cuddy's hand moved to the back of his neck, pushing him deeper towards her, not wanting him to ever leave. He groaned as she pulled on his lower lip, skeptical about the sudden urge he glance down as best he could to see Thirteen's fingers plunging between her warmth, her thumb circling her clit, as well as her kissing her inner thigh.

Cuddy moaned louder as she felt her inner muscles tighten. Thirteen's fingers curled and scissored at the same time. House kissing her with fervor and massaging her breast, soft kisses were placed on her thigh, all her pleasure points being taken care of all at once.

'Oh, House,' she could feel him grinning at the fact that his name was the only one leaving her lips.

Thirteen had just hit her most tender spot and his name was the only one that repeated itself under her breath. Her muscles clenched, giving her the best orgasm she's ever had. Her nails scraped the back of his neck and he sucked on her neck as he warmth pulsed feverishly between Thirteen's fingers.

She felt a harsh spasm caused by Thirteen pressing her lips against her clit. She breathed shallowly and whimpered as two fingers slipped out of burning flesh and House dangled her underwear in her face. She covered herself up with the skimpy underwear and lay her head against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Not a moment later Wilson spoke, 'god that was hot!'. Every man in that elevator had the biggest grin you could ever see... Moving on, Thirteen asked Foreman to pick a sin. He wanted to spice it a bit, he barely got picked and so he chose dare.

'Great, I dare you to talk dirty in Wilson's ear. Give him your best sex talk.'

'What? Now why do I always get to do the gay things with Wilson?'

'Hey! Thirteen and I did gay things and we didn't whine about it.'

'Yeah but Thirteen's a bisexual.'

'And I'm straight. What's your point?'

'Well, you are women. It's different. It's like you get classified as sluts for sleeping with more than three guys and so we-'

'I've slept with more than three men. Are you calling me a slut Dr. Foreman?'

'No, no, that's not what I meant.'

'Then what "did" you mean?'

Seeing that this was getting out of hand he tried to break Cuddy and Foreman's spat, 'will you just get on with the dare? Don't be such a baby, you chose dare. Get over it.'

He sighed and leaned closer to Wilson's ear, this was all too awkward for him, '… I want to... I want to pin you up against the wall, kiss your rose lips, lay my hands up your soft skin-'

'I'm not a woman. You don't say "your rose lips" nor "soft skin" to a man.'

'And I'm not a homosexual, I clearly don't tell men what I want to do to them.'

'Foreman, do you have a problem with homosexuals and bisexuals?'

'I dated you didn't I? I wouldn't have if I did have a problem.'

'Or maybe you just dated her because she's hot,' Chase added.

'Okay, so Foreman doesn't know how to talk dirty. Let it go.'

'I know how to give give good pillow talk, Taub.'

'… If you say so,' Thirteen told him in a hushed sing song voice.

'All right, all right! Enough, it's been a long night. Why don't we just stick with a few truths and then sleep. We might have forgotten that we need to work tomorrow.'

As Wilson finished speaking they all looked at Cuddy.

'What? You think I'm going to give you a day off just because we got stuck in an elevator and had an orgy?'

'Yes,' they all said in echoing unison.

'Mm, I'll think about it.'

'Don't worry, I can think of ways she'll come around,' House then thrust his hips against her ass and released a huff of air as Cuddy elbowed his ribs forcefully.

'By the way, may I get my clothes back?'

'Why kill the joy?' he asked and his hand crept around her waist, down her stomach and stopped by grabbing her warmth.

'Ugh, House! You weren't dared to touch me, get your hand off me.'

As she tried to pull his hand away he tightened his grab causing her to grunt and yell his name in furry.

'Oh you know you love it,' he whispered lustfully in her ear.

'No, I don't.'

'Really?' his free hand now wrapped around her thigh and was just about to spread it when Foreman spoke. He sighed and brushed his his lips against the curve of her neck, her shiver betraying her words.

'Cuddy...'

'You're picking me for truth? You don't find it enough to call your boss a whore?'

'I apologize for that. I didn't mean to-'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, apology not accepted.'

'House, when are you one to say if I accept apology's or not?'

'Since you began to shiver under my touch.'

'I do not shiver under your touch and get your hands off me.'

'I love it when you talk dirty to me.'

With that he spread her left leg, draping it over hi, and tickled her clitoris softly with his nail beneath the lace fabric and noting her back pressing hard against his chest whist hers took in a sharp breath, 'your lips say no, but your hormones say "Oh my god, yes, more".'

'You're such an ass.'

'And you're so wet.'

'So! Are you guys going to be together now?'

'Hah, no.'

'Why not?' House asked with something that could have been mistaken for disappointment but she knew better. At least she thought she knew.

'Employee/employer?'

'So, you two don't like each other?'

'No.'

Both of them denied their feelings in unison. Little did she know that House knew better, he felt how her body had stiffened, how her heart was pumping so hard that he felt it against his chest, and the over pulsing vein in her neck.

'Are you sure?'

'Dr. Foreman, you are in thin ice here. I suggest you don't try to get into my personal life.'

House let out a small set of air, 'hey... You are an annoying pest to her now. Welcome to the club.'

Foreman gave him a look and rose his hands in defense, 'sorry, it won't happen again.'

'So, Thirteen, I dare you to give me my clothes back.'

'Aw no fair!' House said while grabbing her hips, 'all right, fine, you can have your clothes but you are not leaving my lap.'

'Why not?' it really didn't bother her but she couldn't let her guard down.

'Uh, do you want me to not be an exaggerated ass to the board members?'

'Speaking of board members, I thought about a dare earlier. Cuddy, I dare you to call a board member and just make sexual noises.'

Cuddy was done slipping up her pencil skirt, 'my god Wilson! You are a very naughty man. Unfortunately it's not your turn to dare.'

'Oh, but it is mine. And I find that dare to be quite entertaining. I dare you to do it.'

House, who had a mischievous smile all the time burst out that he'd get to pick the board member.

'No, my... phone doesn't have any battery.'

'Liar,' he said with his smirk and reached for her phone before her, 'see! It has half the little battery lit up. Call David Big, I heard he's been wanting to do you for years.'

'David Big?' she had to ask the name again in case her ears were deceiving her.

'Shouldn't be a surprise, every board member wants to sex you up. And we all know why.'

'You are not calling him and much less by "my" phone,' she snapped the phone from his hand in one quick motion but he took it back just as quick.

'You are calling him. In fact, it's ringing right now.' He shoved her blackberry to her ear.

'House!'

'Oh yes, you should say that between the moaning too.'

'Do you want to get tomorrow free from work?'

'Oh hush, he'll recognize your voice. Besides, you weren't really going to give tomorrow off and I wasn't planning on coming anyway.'

She grabbed her phone once more and clicked end. Relieved that he had dialed private. House tried to reach for it but her arm quickly stretched out. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down but she exchanged the phone to her other hand and held his arm.

'House, stop it.' Just as she was to elbow his groin to make him stop, her phone was snatched from her hold.

'You two are acting like to kids that like each other. "You" stop it,' Taub scolded both his boss' and went back to his position, 'I think we've had enough for tonight. Why don't we go to sleep?'


	9. Chapter 9

'You know...'

Chase looked at Thirteen with a tiresome look, '"you know" what?'

'… I think this is going to be very awkward when we leave the elevator.'

'More like when we wake up,' Taub added as he tried to get cozy against the wall.

'Well, if we wouldn't have played this silly game we wouldn't be worried about feeling awkward.'

Everyone glared at Foreman, they all knew he was just touchy because of the dares he got. The four ducklings and Wilson closed their eyes after they got comfortable, either against the wall or laying their torso flat on the floor. A couple of minutes had passed and Cuddy leaned forward, setting her body to stand up and go to the vacant space next to House instead of staying between his legs. Not that she didn't want to be against his chest, it's just that her professional side was beginning to kick in. Yeah, great time to start, right after she participated in such a game.

'Where are you going?'

She could have sworn House was asleep, 'I'm going to sit next to you. If the elevator begins to work before I wake up and they find me there with you they are going to be... skeptical about it.'

'So, you're just going to forget all about tonight.'

'… Yes.'

'All about my name slipping from your lips underneath your breath?'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

'Okay? You are okay with that?'

'Why shouldn't I be?' he shrugged, if she thought he was really going to let it be just like that... he was going to prove her wrong. She didn't answer and lay her head against the hard wall.

House couldn't sleep, the pain in his leg was driving him mad. It was bothering him earlier but as the time passed it increased. He rubbed it roughly and gave a quick glance to his left and noted that her facial features were relaxed and her breaths were rhythmical. He thought about why she always had to run away from her feelings... well then again, he always did. But he didn't want to run anymore. He wanted her, needed her...

forgetting about his pain for a moment he got closer to her, pressed his lips tenderly against hers, and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. She was asleep, she couldn't feel – he harshly got back against the wall and rubbed his thigh trying to relieve the sudden shot of pain that struck him.

He groaned in pain and a hushed tone filled his left ear.

'Your leg hurts?' that was more of a statement other than a question, either way she felt stupid asking the obvious.

'I'm fine,' he spat at her. The pitiful look that covered her features angered him. He hated that she felt guilty about his leg, he didn't blame her... Although part of it was her fault. He never told her he was grateful that she left him with his leg, he could be a one legged doctor if it wasn't for her. But his pride and misery always took over.

'Is there anything I can do to help?'

'No. Go back to sleep,' a groan followed his words and echoed as a harsh spasm rushed though his leg once more.

'House, let me help.'

He pushed her hands away as they had gotten closer to his leg, 'I said I was fine.'

She sighed and asked herself quietly, 'why must you be so difficult?'

'Oh hush, you didn't come with instructions either.'

Their chat was cut short when a thud echoed the metal box. Startled Cuddy asked him if he knew what that was. The elevator began to move and a huge grin curled up her face.

'Wake up sleeping beauties!' If the movements didn't wake them up then House's yell would. And indeed it did.

'My god. House!'

'Oh don't be such a baby,' he told Wilson as he rubbed his leg. What he would give to have his vicodin back. He got up as best he could with the help of the metal bar and headed to the elevator doors as the others walked up behind him, eagerly awaiting the two to open.

'We don't have to work today right?' Wilson asked Cuddy shyly as the doors swung open.

With a scoff she answered, 'I'm not planning on working. We got what, an hour of uncomfortable sleep?'

'Why, Dr. Cuddy, who knew that you would take a day off just because of...'

'I don't want to hear it, House.' And with that they separated, taking different roots to finally get out of the hospital and head home.

She let the warm droplets cover her smooth skin, allowing her tired body to enjoy the sensations the warm water made to her muscles. Her mind wad going over the events in the elevator. How House had been, the dares she accepted, how she had rejected him. Told him everything was going to go back to the way it was.

How his lips felt against hers, his hand cupping her sex. She felt her body react to the memories and made no effort to stop the rising heat.

She ran her soapy hands slowly down the curve of her waist, led her left hand lower to cup her core which was begging for his touch. Remembering the feel of his fingers spreading her legs she traced don her right hand to mimic the action by touching her inner thigh. With her other hand she let her middle finger ticker from the end of her growing heat to her clitoris, then stroking it slowly, teasing herself. As she applied more pressure she ran her free index finger along her lower lip. Making herself moan to make it feel more real as she inserted her middle finger in her longing warmth.

How she wanted him. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel herself be penetrated completely. Not her own fingers that were just a simple replacement of what she wanted right now.

She couldn't take it any longer! Twisting the shower off she dried herself as quickly as possible as went in search for an outfit that shouted fuck me.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy was fumbling between a tight white Coco Channel dress over a red Dolce & Gabbana that snug her curves nicely. She eyed them both carefully and opted for hanging the Channel dress back on the closet rack and throwing the Dolce on the bed along with her red pumps.

Under her eagerness she couldn't seem to find the red lace panty that went with her red lace push up bra. She wanted to match and was making one hell of a mess in her underwear drawer. All in all she told herself that it would be coming off eventually so she settled for none at all. She decided it'd be best to wear the bra, throw more cleavage.

Checking herself out one last time she grinned at herself and quickly gabbed her keys and swift out the front door.

House was digging a hole in the wall with his eyes. He couldn't sleep. No, not after what had happened at the elevator. God, that woman was ravishing. A slight knocking was heard, draining him from his thoughts. He debated on opening the door, the effort he'd have to make to open it. He wasn't expecting anyone. Unless...

The door swooshed open, he looked down at her. And before he could say anything, before he could even think about saying something, her lips crashed against his. Her hand cupped his neck and her arm snaked around his shoulder, pulling him closer whilst pushing him back into his apartment. With a soft kick from her foot the door clicked closed.

Her tongue slipped confidently into his parted lips, influencing his to come out and play.

'I need you,' she said once she broke the kiss. He wasted no time into pulling her hips against the bulge in his trousers. Her lips pecked a soft trail on his neck as she pulled his shirt off and threw it carelessly on the floor.

She ran her hands up his chest and pushed him playfully, the back of his knees hit with an edge which he then found was his mattress once his bare back hit the soft fabrics. This woman wasn't even giving him time to think. One minute he's opening the door, the next he has Cuddy crawling on top of him.

He groaned as he felt her weight on his erection.

'You are overdressed,' he stated as he ran the tip of his fingers along her naked thigh, pushing the hem of her red dress higher.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against the end of his jaw line, whispering lustfully to his ear, 'then undress me.'

With much anticipation he did as he was told, lowering the small zipper, and pulling up the tight dress, not wanting her off his lap. He smirked, 'no panties, nice.'

With one quick spin he pushed her against the mattress and was laying on top of her, attacking her neck passionately. She tried to do the same, pushing his body to the side. It was a little hard but she managed, ' I'm going to be on top.'

'And let you have all the control? No way,' he attempted to roll her back but she didn't let him, 'you want to be on top? All right, you'll be on top.' Pushing his hips up and pulling hers he sat her on his stomach.

'House, what are you doing?'

'You'll see,' he answered with a smirk and pulled her further up. Her legs spread over him, fully exposed as his face laid between her legs. She felt his fingers brush up her thighs and his lips press against her inner thigh, teasing her, never touching her growing heat. She attempted to straddle him completely but he held her hips, not letting her do as she pleased.

'House...' she needed him, she didn't want him to tease her, never the less not let her have the dominant role.

He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, sending a wave of ecstasy over her body. Her hands gripped on the headboard due to the unexpected pleasure that rushed blood down to swell her. His lips narrowed over her aroused pleasure point, sucking lightly. Her increased moaning encouraged him to press his tongue against the flesh filling his mouth.

He lapped his tongue on her core and finished his lick with a flick on her clit. Getting her closer to the edge; her knuckles turning white from her grip on the headboard. He penetrated his tongue between her folds, one, twice...

'House... House... I need you... inside me "now",' she told him between breaths. Taken by surprise, he spun her, and pulled her between his hips. He attacked her neck and his lips trailed a pathway from her neck, though her collar bone, and to her left breast. Where he nipped and liked the creamy skin around her spiked nipple.

With her feet she pushed the infuriating thin fabrics on his hips down and guide his moth where she wanted it to be. He sucked on her nipple causing her back to arch and teased her sex by just letting the tip of his throbbing member separate her slick folds.

She bucked her hips, wanting to feel him fill her but he pushed them back against the satin sheets, 'patience, Cuddy.'

'Fuck patience!' she shouted.

He nibbled on her nipple and set his fists by her side, pushing his body from her, and smirked, 'tell me how bad you want me.'

'House, if you do not fuck me "right now" I "will" fire you.'

'Hm, that's not my name and I really didn't want to hear you wanting to fire me.'

'Hou – Greg! I want you to fuck me until I'm sore. That work for you?'

He moved his head from side to side as if thinking it all too well, 'mm, I think that works.'

And with that he circled his hips and entered her warmth. His thick cock separating her walls slowly, letting her feel every single inch enter one by one.

Her nails dug in his biceps and her chest crashed against his as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed his hips whilst spreading her legs, giving him the little extra push he needed to fill her completely.

He circled his hips, causing his member to sneak half way out and then pounding it back in. Each time with much more force. As they fell in synchronized rhythm he kissed her lips tenderly.

Cuddy kissed him back but with much more passion and desire. He slid his tongue between her lips and as she was about to do the same with hers, he sucked on her tongue and devoured her moan as he did so.

His pelvis pushed up against her clit and sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her inner muscles clenching and short spams traveling every muscle in her body. Shouting his name in ecstasy as her walls tightened around him. She was so close. His cock brushed passed her g-spot with each thrust and she set her hips in a way that when he thrust again it would hit her, 'right there!'

Her core pulsed wildly around his cock and her nails scrapped down his toned back. The tightening sensations around him caused him to reach his inevitable edge. He grunt as he released deep inside her, his cock twitching as it was over and her name, Lisa, rolling off his tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

She lay on his bed, her head rested against his chest, legs entwined with his, and one strong and possessive arm was wrapped around her small waist. She observed his face, even asleep he frowned... and snored, a small smile curled on her lips. Only to be swept away by the thought of what had just happened, what would happen.

She began pondering on how he would act when he woke up, how it would be at work. Work. Oh god, what had she done? All this had been so unprofessional. Sleeping with an employee, giving oral sex to another, letting another give her oral sex. If the board ever found out about this she would be screwed.

Her head shot up, her heart began pounding in her chest as fear crawled up her body, remembering one tiny little detail that held one huge problem. The security camera. It must have recorded everything, every hospital elevator had one. She turned to catch the time on House's digital clock, twelve twenty one PM. The security guard must have already seen it if he was curious as to know what they did. And as every human in this world he must have, curiosity always gets the best people.

She pried his arm from her waist and untwisted her legs from his, trying not to wake him, knowing he wouldn't let her go or perhaps he would. Perhaps he would avoid her from now on, having forgotten what had happened. She sat at the edge of his bed, pulling the sheet, holding it with one hand as it covered her bare chest. Only to be yanked from her grip, "House!".

"Hah! Now you are suddenly shy? We both know you aren't shy, not after those performances."

Cuddy glared at him over her shoulder. His had now snaked around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I need to get to the hospital," she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from her abdomen. But felt it push back against her skin harder, causing her back to flop on the bed. House set himself between her legs, hovering over her body.

"What for? It's the middle of the day. Our free day. Also known as the day you don't set foot at work," he observed her, their faces only inches apart, he then trailed his eyes up her head, where he had her wrists kept captive with his hands. He liked the sight, her under him, vulnerable, wriggling in attempt to leave his grip. House splayed a wolfish grin as he stumbled upon the reason as to why she wanted to leave for work, "could it be because of a certain security tape there might be there? A certain security that might get you fired?"

"It will also get 'you' fired so let me go!"

How he loved it when she was angry, her chest rose, eyes formed into a sexy glare, her cheeks flushed, and in occasions, her lips ended up in a pout whenever she finished a sentence.

"Don't worry, I have it."

He saw her body relax under him and frowned, he wanted her angry again, his brows changed from frowned to arched, and a smug smile plastered on his face as he spoke, "it's all over RedTube now, must have more than a hundred thousand views by now."

"Hou-" her shout was replaced by a sharp gasp when she felt him press himself between her legs. A very soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him rub himself once against her clitoris. She could feel her body react instantly, her body heated up, warm liquid began rushing down her core, and blood swelled her over sensitive nub.

He let out a pleased breath, he liked her better this way, though. House felt her fidget between his hands, "let me go, House."

He hummed as if he were thinking it over, "you don't want to go. You have no reason anyway."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Really? Do tell," he knew she was lying but he wanted to hear what she came up with.

"We... We shan't be together."

"Your body tells otherwise," he pushed himself up against her once more, her wetness coating his growing length.

She chewed on her lower lip, how she wanted him again, "N-n-no," she cleared her throat and tried once more, firmer now, she managed to say 'no'.

House scoffed and grinned, he was obviously getting highly entertained by this, "Come on Cuddy, I can _feel _your wanton. Truth be told it's all over my cock now."

She tried once more to set her wrists free but it was to no avail. Cuddy thought of another tactic, pushing her body higher up the mattress as to not have him be rubbing himself against her. She bit harder on her own lip, that move only gained her a shiver. It would be wiser to stay still.

"I don't want you, House," it was only but a small whisper.

"Is rape a fantasy of yours?" she glared at him, "no? Okay. I mean, since you have been 'rejecting' me so much... I figured it was."

He heard, saw, and felt her let out a small breath. "What are you so afraid of, Cuddy? You are obviously abstaining for a reason. I am letting know I _want_ you and yet you are pushing me away."

"You want my body, House. Not me. Now, let me go. I have paper work."

House looked at her and waited for her dilated ice blue eyes to meet his. She looked frightened, disappointed, confused, and his personal favourite, aroused.

"Yes," he pecked her lips with his, "I want your body," peck, "I _do_ want _you,_" peck, "You _don't _want me to let you leave," peck, "aaaand it's most likely that you do have paper work," peck, peck, peck.

If he was going to change her mind he might as well do something romantic. Though he only wanted to see it as effort to get laid. Knowing that if he put too much emotion into this situation he might just chicken out and end it harshly.

He stopped nipping her lips once he felt her chuckle against them and nip back. House parted his lips and let his warm and wet tongue taste her lower lip. She responded by parting her own and letting his wondering tongue slip in. They kissed feverishly as if it were their last and as much as House wanted to slam his throbbing cock into her and make both of them come, he wanted to have her in bed with him longer.

Leaving her warm mouth he placed wet hot kisses on her neck. Kissing, licking, and sucking his way down. He let go of her wrists and gave her a leave – them – there – or – else – I – will – not – pleasure – you look.

His stubble scratched her chest, between her breasts as he kissed his way to her core. Hand now on her hips, tickled their way up her small waist and cupped both her breasts, making her moan slightly. He gave her navel one long wet kiss as both his thumbs circled her spiked nipples.

Panting, Cuddy disobeyed and lowered her arms, now helding herself up with her elbows, watching as House kissed her right hip and then dragged his lips once more with light feather touches along her bikini line. Teasing her ever more by sneaking his left hand from the back of her calf, up the outer side of her thigh, and then snaking it up around, pushing on her inner thigh. Spreading her leg further apart.

Cuddy waited but one woman could have such patience and she had few. She moved his head with one shaky hand and pressed him against her sex. She moaned loudly as she felt House's nose hit her clitoris. With much effort Cuddy glared at him, "Stop. Teasing. Me."

House thought about making a joke or giving her an anal line but prompted on putting his mouth to better use. He plunged his tongue in her opening. Cuddy gasped between almost clenched teeth once she felt the warm and wet muscle separate her her tight walls and tickled her labia. She arched her knees up and pushed him harder against her as she felt his lips suck her clitoris.

Her left foot smoothed up his upper back as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. House locked his teeth softly between her swollen nub, pulling, and repeating, once, twice, thrice. He saw her arch and grinned, blowing cold air on her most sensitive and pleasuring area.

Without any warning he slipped one finger inside her burning core, feeling as her walls 'sucked' on it slowly and softly. He heard her moan as he now slipped in a second one, positioning them as to point towards her navel, wanting to find that exact spot that would make her tremble, gasp, cry out in pleasure, arch further more, and pulse all at the same given time.

House heard every inhale and exhale she made. Cuddy bit her lower lip as she felt his stubble tickle her inner thigh, his lips nipping and his tongue occasionally lapping along her crotch.

Her jaw dropped, inhaling a sharp long breath once she felt the tip of his finger press and rub against the patch of tissue in the front wall of her sex. She tried resisting and holding back her orgasm, wanting this to never end but he made it difficult, pressing even harder against that exact spot. Her inner walls clenched and just as he predicted, she panted faster and moan loudly in delight. Cuddy's legs began to shake as she experienced more frantic spasms traveling to every nerve breaking spot in her body.

Still pressing and circling his fingers against that spot, House moved up and kissed her feverishly. He felt her begin to relax and retreaded his fingers but pressed his thumb against her clitoris as he did, a harsh groan entered his mouth in return.

Cuddy let her elbow slide down and allowed her body to rest against the mattress.

House looked up at her and grinned, "was that a mind blowing orgasm or what?"

She let out a single breathed laugh, "yes."

"Well, you're in for another one," and with that he rammed himself inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, legs automatically wrapped themselves around him, her breast slammed itself against his chest, her jaw caused her mouth to open and her brows frowned.

She felt herself wrapped tightly around his thickness, felt it pull half back slowly, and then penetrate her deeper. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and shoulders, biting it as he repeated the same motion quicker and then slower.

He circled his hips faster and harder as she devoured his neck with wet, sloppy kisses. Mumbling orders for him to do exactly as he was doing. Her nails scratch down his toned back and he felt himself explode inside her. Filling her with his seed, his cock twitching.

"Don't, don't stop, House. I'm so close," Cuddy said hoarsely.

"I will if you don't say my name."

"Don't stop fucking me, Greg!" she exclaimed with a bit of a playful glare.

He grinned at that and began to fill her neck with the same received kisses, only to suck on it, wanting to leave his mark.

She wanted to protest but felt herself tighten once more and let the scolding slip her mind. He stopped and glanced at his masterpiece, then at the heaving chest below. He moved to suck at her hardened nipple, her body shivering under his as she rode out her orgasm.

He pulled himself from her and collapsed on her side. Cuddy dragged one tired leg up and lay it on top of him, his fingers played circles on her back as she rested her head on his arm, and her hand played the same motion his did on his chest.

With a slight chuckle he broke the comforting silence, "boy you are easy, all I had to do was say I wanted _you_ and then you were like putty in my hand."

Cuddy tilted her head to look meet his gaze, "i can have you begging for it, House."

"I do not beg."

"Want to bet?" She now used his chest for support as to get up and began moving south, her hair tickling his chest and abdomen as she pecked him.

"Good god, how much energy do you have? … How can you even have energy after all that?"

She stopped right at his hip and glared at him, "Do you want me to suck you or not?"

House looked up at the ceiling, set his hands behind his head, and circled his hips, "by all means continue... I'll shut up."

He now looked down at her and added, "but I will _not _beg."


End file.
